Savior
by Caffeinewired
Summary: "Eye witnesses say they saw a young girl with pink hair and green eye's running from said man just hours ago." He stood without a second thought, throwing on a solid black hoodie before running blindly into the raging storm. He had to find her.


**Title: ****Savior**

**Summary: **_"Eye witnesses say they saw a young girl running from said man just hours ago. Please, if anyone sees or hears anything call this national hotline and report it immediately./ He stood without a second thought, throwing on a solid black hoodie before running blindly into the raging storm. He had to find her._

**Shameless fluffy one-shot.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>She quickened her pace, despite the screaming pain in her legs to stop and rest. Her bare feet splashed in puddle after puddle as she ran as fast as she possibly could.<p>

She tried desperately to ignore the numbness that was slowly seeping into her entire body. She had to get there.

She had to.

Or else she was done for. She would never see or talk to anyone ever again. Because he would kill her.

The tightness in her lungs was becoming almost unbearable and was impossible to ignore.

Her pink hair clung to her face and neck, the rain water causing it to become a darker shade than usual.

Her gray zip up hoodie and dark blue jean shorts were drenched as well.

The sound of tires screeching behind her caused her to sob, but she couldn't seem to make any more tears come out. It was like all the rain was soaking them up. She could see the headlights approaching behind her and she began to panic.

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to keep running and ignore the hopelessness that was slowly seeping into her heart. She turned down an alleyway, knowing very well that his truck couldn't fit in the small space. He would more than likely pursue her on foot. He would stop at nothing.

Deidara was determined to catch up to her. And she was determined to run away.

She was so close. So close to being safe. So close to him. The man who saved her.

She turned a corner and came face to face with a fence. She glanced behind her before she grabbed the cold, wet metal and began to climb.

"Sakura." came the relentless, furious voice of Deidara.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, desperately clinging onto the slippery fence as she continued the climb.

She heard him snarl angrily behind her before she felt his hand grab her ankle.

"No!" she cried as she lost her footing and slipped, holding on for dear life as she kicked her feet as violently as she could, hoping with everything she had that she could land a good enough blow to the escaped convict's face to get him to let her go.

Why did she always have to date the psychopaths?

"Somebody please!" she screamed as loud as she could, her voice cracking. The sound of her scream didn't make it very far, considering that it was raining and pouring all around them.

Lightening flashed and she gave one last feeble attempt to shake him off of her. Sakura closed her eyes, the sound of thunder ringing in her ears. She felt her heel come in contact with his nose, followed by the sound of him cursing. She pulled herself up and hastily threw herself over the fence.

She landed clumsily on her feet and felt her ankle twist underneath her weight.

"Damn it." she cursed under her breathe as she forced herself to keep running and ignore the new stinging pain that was running up her calf.

But it was no use.

Her legs finally gave out from under her and she crumpled to the ground. She looked around her. He was just two more blocks away.

However, she had already given up. _'It's no use.' _she thought helplessly. She couldn't move anymore. She would never be able to scream loud enough for him to hear her over the rain.

She was going to die.

"Sasuke!" she screamed with the last of her strength. It wasn't a plea for help. It was just her releasing her pent up frustration at the entire situation in general.

She should have just stayed at Sasuke's for the night like she usually did instead of going home.

But who would have predicted that her crazy ex-lover would escape from prison and come after her to carry out his revenge?

It wasn't even her doing. It was mostly Sasuke's.

Her eyes widened in terror.

Sasuke.

She had practically led Deidara straight to him.

Why the hell hadn't the police showed up yet? It seemed like ages ago that she had called 911 before she dropped her phone in the rain. There was unfortunately no time to go back for it since she was being chased.

She sat there, trying not to move a muscle and be completely still, but it was hard to stop the violent shakes that came with her fear.

She didn't want him to help her anymore. She wanted him to stay inside. She wanted him safe.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt the remote slip from his grasp.<p>

"Eye witnesses say they saw a young girl with pink hair and green eyes running from said escaped convict just hours ago. Please, if anyone sees or hears anything call this national hotline and report it immediately."

He stood without a second thought, throwing on a solid black hoodie before running blindly into the raging storm.

He ignored the way the rocks dug into the soles of his feet and the way the bottom of his red and black checkered pajama pants became instantly soaked, along with the rest of his body.

It wasn't long before his hair was drenched. He hastily wiped his face with his hand, trying to rid himself of the excess water that was currently making it more than difficult to see very far.

He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

He continued to run.

"Sasuke!" he heard the distant sound of his name being called, and he immediately started sprinting in that direction. He was so close. He could feel it. He was almost there. All he had to do was get there before him, and everything would be fine. As long as Sakura was safe. He just wanted her to be safe.

His breathing was already ragged as he came to a hault as turned what felt like the 5th corner.

Everything seemed to slow down. There was Sakura, in the middle of the dirt covered road.

He ran over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Are you hurt?"

She began to cry and shook her head. "No, let's just get to your house I'm scared he's-"

"What a sickening site to see."

Sakura's stomach dropped and Sasuke stood abruptly. He felt the sudden urge to defend and protect her.

"Get out of here." Sasuke ordered, shielding Sakura was his body as he sent a death glare in Deidara's direction.

That's when she saw it.

The shiny pistol Deidara was holding onto. His knuckles were white from his firm grip on the weapon. And he was pointing it straight at Sasuke.

"I love it when I get to kill two birds with one stone."

Sakura closed her eyes. She couldn't watch.

It sounded like another obnoxiously loud crack of thunder.

But Sakura knew that it wasn't. More tears were finally able to escape as she looked over to where Sasuke had been standing.

* * *

><p>Sakura kneeled in front of the freshly filled grave. It was dark out, the sound of crickets echoing around her. She allowed only a few tears to escape as she wiped them away hastily, feeling embarrassed.<p>

"I can always just buy you a new cat." came the cocky voice of her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're right." she said, feeling foolish.

It had been about a year since her ex boyfriend had been shot and killed by a police officer. They had arrived just in time.

Needless to say, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship had grown even stronger since then.

"But in the mean time." he began, pulling Sakura to her feet and snaking an arm around her waist.

He pulled her close to him and placed playful kisses underneath her earlobe, making a moist trail down her neck until he reached her collar bone.

"Sasuke." she protested playfully, placing her hands on his chest and attempting to push him away.

"How about I make you feel a _hell_ of a lot better." he smirked at the way she wriggled in his arms. There was no way she could resist him. But he loved the way she tried.

"Come on, I don't like seeing you so sad _Sakura_." he whispered huskily in her ear as he slid a hand up her side and under her shirt.

"_Sasuke Uchiha." _she whispered dangerously. "We're in your backyard. What if your parents see?" she asked, though not really caring about said predicament in the first place. In the time that they had been together Sasuke had managed to find out where all of her sensitive places were and knew exactly what to do to them in order to make her melt in his arms.

"They're not home. Besides," he added, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before scooping her up bridal style and walking briskly in the direction of the back door.

"Why would we stay out here when there's a perfectly good king sized bed waiting for us in my bedroom?"

Sasuke kicked open his back door and began making his way over to the stairs. He suddenly realized how far away his bed seemed now that he had what he wanted right in front of him.

He really saw no point wasting his precious time with stairs when he could be making love to the pink haired beauty right this second.

He took a detour and threw her roughly onto his ridiculously soft couch, emitting a giggle from his girlfriend.

"What happened to the king sized bed?" she asked as he straddled her hips and placed his hands on either side of her face, running small circles on her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Too far." he said, his voice becoming more on the sultry side with every passing second.

He closed the gap between their lips, growing more impatient as he kissed her. She always seemed to make everything happen so fast. He wanted to slow things down a bit.

But if not, he needed to get her on the same level as him.

He smirked. Too easy.

He pressed his hips into hers as he pulled away for air, eliciting the most beautiful moan from a women that he had ever heard.

He sat up and removed his shirt hastily before returning his attentions to the eagerly awaiting women beneath him.

He slid his fingers under the hem of her shirt, slowly sliding the material up towards her chest, stopping just below the beginning of her bra. He heard a sharp intake of air and his hot breathe came in contact with the area below her navel. He placed small kisses there, his face going lower and lower until he finally reached the button of her jeans.

He undid it in a flash and started pulling the annoying material down her creamy legs.

He quickly discarded the material, throwing it to the side and ignoring the sound of broken glass that followed.

He'd worry about that later.

He chuckled darkly before sliding her lacy black underwear down her thighs. He unbuttoned his own jeans and leaned down again to whisper in her ear.

"You need to stop being so irresistible."

She smiled as she felt him start nipping at the sensitive flesh near her jaw. His hair fell over his face and tickled her cheeks.

She felt like she was his favorite instrument, and he knew exactly where to put his hands and mouth when playing her.

It wasn't long before they were both completely unclothed, their breathing shallow and uneven.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The rush of the moment. The fact that she was with the one and only man that had ever treated her like she mattered.

It made the high that followed their love making that much more unbelievable.

"I love you Sasuke." she managed between breathes, eyeing him with adoration as he collapsed on top of her. He nuzzled the side of her neck, that familiar smirk of satisfaction gracing his lips.

He pushed himself up so that he was hovering over her, his forehead coated in sweat, his arms shaking from the ecstasy.

"I love _you_."

**Yeahhhhhhh, at first I didn't know if I should really put the whole suspense followed by the fluffy lemon thing, but who cares, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Plus I'm a sucker for this couple, and it's been a while since I've read/written a lemon for them. It's not the most descriptive thing I've written, but like I said. It's been awhile ha.**


End file.
